monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Monsuno: World Master
This article is about the television series ''Monsuno. For the creatures called Monsuno, see Monsuno.'' Monsuno: World Master is the first season of the series Monsuno. It revolves around the the Destiny of the Five Tribes, and Chase Suno's quest to find his father, Jeredy. Description The Monsuno series (52 x 30 min) is an epic action adventure where kids discover, command and battle creatures with destructive potential. A race to harness the power of Monsuno ensues between a group of heroic kids and the evil forces focused on destroying the Earth. Built around powerful, action-driven animation, dynamic characters and a deeply woven original story mythology, Monsuno is anticipated to develop into a powerful force in the action arena for years to come. Targeting kids 6 – 11, the Monsuno series will be supported by a Jakks Pacific toy line featuring innovative, kid-controlled action figures, accessories, playsets, collectables, electronics and integrated role play. Story Chase Suno wakes one morning to find his scientist father, Jeredy Suno...gone. A legendary scientist, Jeredy had solved a timeless mystery: What happened to the dinosaurs? He discovered their destruction was by shell-like cocoons barraging the four corners of the earth and what emerged from those...creatures with vast powers at their disposal...Monsuno! Jeredy Suno was working on the means of controlling the Monsuno for good, however, his bosses at the ultra-secret government agency, S.T.O.R.M., had a different agenda in mind – they wanted to weaponise the Monsuno. Jeredy was left with no choice but to take his research and go underground... But not before he left his only son, Chase, a special gift...a powerful guardian in dangerous times – a riddle waiting to be solved – a force of nature to be directed in positive ways – a Monsuno. And not just any Monsuno – the first Monsuno Jeredy reanimated...and the means to control it! Chase Suno is now on a mission to master the battle potential of his Monsuno in order to protect himself, to build a team of like-minded Monsuno “Adepts” to take on the forces of evil intent on exploiting Monsuno for personal and political gain...and through all of this...to find his missing father and unlock the mysteries of the Monsuno’s true purpose on earth. Episodes :More at List of Monsuno: World Masters episodes The first season of Monsuno consists of 26 episodes, each being 30 minutes. Production Monsuno is directed by Mitsuharu Inoue, created by Jeremy Padawer and Jared Wolfson, and produced by Dentsu Entertainment USA, Jakks Pacific, FremantleMedia Enterprises, and the Topps Company. the next.png|The Next Billion Dollar Boys Entertainment Franchise Juusen Battle Monsuno , which can be translated as '''Beast Rotation Battle Monsuno', is the Japanese version of the animated series, Monsuno (or Monsuno: World Master). The series is an international co-production between Japan and the United States, in which the series was aired outside of Japan first. However, the show was always intended to be broadcasted in Japan at some point, and Fremantle Kids' website notes (though has since been removed and replaced), that the show was being produced for the Japanese channel, TV Tokyo. Later, it would be confirmed that Monsuno would indeed air on TV Tokyo through the launch of TV Tokyo's Monsuno Website. The series is currently scheduled to air at 6:00PM, October 3rd, 2012, on Wednesdays. The series, while production was held in Japan, the show itself had been written in Americ a. Michael Ryan wrote the series, listed as Story Editor (or Series Composition, as the Japanese version lists him as such). Music was also produced by Michael Tavera, as well as the sound design, which will be retained in the Japanese version. However, production duties such as Character Designs, Creature Designs, Directing, and Animation Production were Japanese. Other co-productions, such as Cybersix, the 2011 Thundercats series, and Mighty Orbots, had similar productions in which Japan designed the show, but were written in North America, with some of the shows sound design being produced locally as well. With Monsuno, it appears that the English version had been recorded first as well, making the Japanese version technically a "dub". Changes While it isn't completely unusual for localizations to differ between the Japanese and English version of animated programming, the Japanese production team had decided to make changes to the version that would air in Japan. One of the changes that would be made to the series would be that several of the protagonists would have their names changed from the Western version. While Chase and Bren will keep their names, the others will recieve new names. Jinja, is being renamed as , Beyal as , and Dax as in the Japanese version. Another change that also will be done is the names of some of the Monsuno are different, such as, for instance, Dr. Klipse's Monsuno, Backslash, was renamed to . According to a tweet made by co-creator, Jared Wolfson, he explained that "Names were slightly altered in order to better suit the Japanese market". https://twitter.com/JaredWolfson/status/219671062206619649 At this time, it is unknown whether or not the Asian versions will feature these changes as well. Music & Cast In addition, the Japanese airing will feature a new voice casted, recorded locally in Japanese. Such voice actors include KENN as Chase Suno, Chihiro Suzuki as Bren, Asami Tano as Vicky, Sachi Kokuryu as Noah, and Hiroshi Shimozaki as Ash. Others include Aki Kanada as Commandant Charlemagne and Masami Iwasaki as Dr. Klispe. As for the music, the series will be leaving Michael Tavera's score, but will recieve a new Opening and Ending soundtrack for the series. The opening song, "MONSUNO!"http://ameblo.jp/rey-anison/entry-11353567593.html, will be done by the band Rey, who had previously done the ending song to another series, Transformers Animated. The ending, , is done by SV Tribe, which consists of Aki Misato, Hiroshi Kitadani, and Masaaki Endoh. At this time, it is unknown whether or not the Japanese version will feature new animation for the Opening and Ending. Category:Seasons